Love Hate Relationship
by littlemoonhikari
Summary: Cam has too much to drink and comes home, assuming Daniel will bow to him like always. Won't he be surprised to realize that's not the case? Seme!Daniel, Uke!Cam. Incest. Buttsecks. OOC. Read and Review. One-Shot.


**A/N:This is my first fan fic so I'm sorry if it's not to y'all's liking. I'm new at this, Im learning everything from my best friend NightingaleNightThief. read her stories too if you like YuGiOh or House of Night secks! Hope y'all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hate Relationship by Trapt, nor do I own the Fallen series. Lauren Kate does. **

**Warnings: Butt fuckery, incest, blah blah blah. Don't like, Use the damn back arrow. OOC. Deal with it.**

**Mostly Beta'd. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Pitter patter..._

Rain hits the window as Daniel gazes out of it without any sense of reality as images of Cam flash in his mind like a slide show.  
He is so out of it he doesn't even hear what sounds like a herd of elephants coming up the stairs. Just as a tear falls from his eye, the door swings open and to his excitement he sees Cameron in the doorway.

"Cam!" Daniel cries, "You're here"

"Yeah, what of it?" Cam replies.

Daniel moves to kiss him but Cam pushes him away.

"Wha- what is wrong?" Daniel asks, confused.

"You're just to clingy Daniel, don't get all up on me and shit." Cam barks.

"Have you been drinking?" Dan hesitates to ask. "You always get like this when you drink." he adds.

"Daniel Grigori how many times have we been over this?What I do alone is none of your damn business." Cam says as he walks into the bedroom.

Daniel follows. "Please talk to me" he asked nicely "you wanna talk?" Cam asked harshly, "lets talk! Get your lazy ass over here!" Cam grabs Daniel by the arm.

"Lay down on the bed."

"Cam please no...don't!" Daniel pleads.

Cam pushes him onto the bed. "You know what I want and now you're going it give it up."

The overwhelming stench of booze no longer bothers Daniel, for he has Cam's toned body against his.

He violently rips Daniel's shirt off and kisses every inch of his midriff before going lower and yanking his pants and boxers off. As he goes down on his delightful angel, Daniel tries to speak but Cam's darkness and techniques are too powerful for Daniel so all the comes out is "Eeeen..."

Daniel finally gets enough energy and bravery for a go at Cam. He whips him over and rips every bit of Cameron's clothing off.

"It's my turn now, bitch!" Daniel exclaims. He then trails violent, toxic kisses and bites over Cam's body as his hand glides down to his nether regions and begins stroking.

**_JUST A LITTLE PIECE OF HEAVEN RAISING HELL _**

"What's gotten into you, Danny-boy?" Cam manages to ask.

"You told me to give you what you wanted." Daniel replies.

_**SEX IS JUST A WEAPON THAT YOU USE TO POSSESS**_

Daniel then takes his index finger and places it near his entrance. " I am done being your bitch." he whispers. " I love you but this is payback for the hell you force me to endure."

**_TO KEEP ME ALL TO YOURSELF_**

Cam sighs from the pleasure. Daniel gets off from it at the same time Cam feels the juices engross his lower pelvic area.

"You're already so hard..." Daniel purrs while Cam just scowls.

"Shut up."

**_THE MORE I FEEL THE PLEASURE THE MORE I FEEL THE PAIN_**

Daniel takes his bird finger and places it inside before going deeper into him.

"Ahhhh!" Cam yells from the mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Yell my name, my darling, and beg for more." Daniel demands.

_**I'M IN A LOVE HATE RELATIONSHIP TOO DEEP TO ESCAPE**_

Daniel went even further until he found his prostate as he slipped his third finger inside.  
"now that we've gotten warmed up."

_**EVERYDAY IS A GAMBLE THAT'S THE RISK THAT I TAKE**_

Daniel then thrusts inside as hard as he can and moves in and out so violently, he can feel Cam's blood lubricating his movements. Cam writhes beneath him, whimpering and mewling his name. His back arches suddenly as his ejaculate covers both his and Daniel's chests.

_**IN A LOVE HATE RELATIONSHIP AND YOU ARE TO BLAME**_

Daniel comes, remaining still for a moment before pulling out and getting dressed. He looks back at Cam, who is still winded, and demands "Get cleaned up. You were wonderful, by the way." as he leans into to kiss him.

Before he exits the room, Cam cries, "Daniel stop!"

"What is it my love?" he replies.

"I hate you!" Cam growls, still trying to catch his breath.

" Hmmmm I love you too!" Daniel chirps as he leaves. He wouldn't trade their hatred of love for the world.

* * *

**(Nightingale A/N:) Okay, so that's beta'd. Be sure and leave my hikari a nice review. No trolling, or I'll dance in your blood. Bye-bye!**

**~LittleMoonHikari.**


End file.
